


That Would Be Enough

by bpdkyloren (Olsies)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Depression Recovery, F/M, Fluff, Mentions of past self harm, aging anxiety, i swear it is fluff, mentions of past suicidal ideation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 16:16:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14312475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olsies/pseuds/bpdkyloren
Summary: Rey finds a grey hair on Ben's head and he freaks out.





	That Would Be Enough

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first reylo fic, unbeta'd, and just. i just needed a fluff piece. i'm working on two larger, much angstier pieces, and i just needed some fluff. but also i'm not at all capable of just writing fluff pieces. there is always gotta be a little angst.

Sitting on the floor between Rey’s legs, Ben leaned back against her and the couch, closing his eyes. He was so tired, so ready for bed, but Rey wanted to finish her TV show first.

“Ugh,” he groaned jokingly.

“It’s ok, baby,” she said brushing her fingers through Ben’s hair. “It’s almost over.” She kissed the top of his forehead and he went cross eyed trying to look at her.

“Haven’t you seen this episode a million times?” He asked and she laughed.

“Yes, but it’s my favorite,” she said and he groaned again, this time dragging it out longer. He slid his arm around her outer thigh, holding her close. Rey stroked his hair, smiling down at him. She leaned down to kiss his temple again and stopped. “Turn your head this way,” she said pulling his head towards her. “Ben, I think you have your first grey hair.” She laughed softly but Ben’s chest tightened.

“What?” He asked jumping up. Rey fell backwards, yelping a little.

“Ben!” She called after him as he rushed down the hall to the bathroom. “Ben, it was _one hair_!” Ignoring her, he flicked the bathroom light on and started looking frantically through his hair.

“Where? Where?!” He demanded as Rey pushed past him to come in.

“Let me-” She pulled him down, easily found the hair, and plucked it. “There, it’s gone,” she said holding it up for her boyfriend to inspect, and his heart dropped a little at the sight of the long, grey hair.

“Are there more?” He yelled and Rey shook her head, no, but he kept looking until she grabbed his face in her hands and held him still.

“Babe. There are. No more! Grey. Hairs.”

“Are you sure? How can you be sure? I have a lot of hair.” He started to stand up, but Rey pulled him back down.

“Why does it matter?” Rey asked. Ben jerked free and looked in the mirror. “It’s gone, Ben, so let’s just go to bed.” She flicked the light off and walked out into the hallway. Ben started to turn the light back on, but watched Rey stretch, his old t-shirt riding up showing her strong thighs. Sighing, he followed her to the bedroom and laid down on the bed. Grunting a little, Rey stretched once more before curling up next to him, sliding her hand across his stomach. He pulled her close, kissing her, sliding his hand up her t-shirt to cup her soft breast, her nipple hardening as his fingers brushed up against it.

“Is this ok?” He asked.

“Yes,” she said and began to play with his waistband, fingers dipping down under the elastic a little. “Is this ok?”

“You know I always want you,” he said and she straddled him, yanking off her top as she did so. He slid his hand up her side, stroking her with his thumbs gently as she leaned down to kiss him for several long moment. Ben sat up and Rey shrieked, laughing, as he turned them so he was on top, kissing her and rutting into her a little. He sucked a dark hickey into her collarbone and she laughed.

“You are such a jerk!” She yelled, and Ben just sucked her nipple into his mouth. She gasped and squirmed a little under him. Sighing softly, he slipped lower, kissing the space under her breasts, her inner arm, her wrist, her stomach. He paused for a moment to study the inside of her arm for a moment, tracing some of the thick scars, kissing them. He loved every single bit of Rey, and while he knew the scars were from a life before him, it still made him sad to think Rey had ever been sad enough to do _that_ to herself. Rey stroked his hair a little.

“Are you ok?” She asked and Ben looked up at her, but said nothing. “This grey hair thing is really messing with you, isn’t it?” She asked. He nodded and she just shook her head. “Get up here, you weirdo.” He scooted up next to her and put his head on her chest. “What’s going through your mind, big guy?”

“I honestly don’t know,” he said as she began to stroke his hair. “I just- it’s all going so fast. This is the beginning of the end.” She scoffed at him.

“Oh you are such a _drama queen_ ,” Rey said settling closer to him. He could feel her energy waning, her attention drifting. She of course didn’t mean it, but still. “It could have been worse,” she murmured. “It could have been a grey pube.” Ben jerked and Rey pulled him close. “I swear to god Ben, if you get up to check your pubes, you’re sleeping on the couch tonight.” Ben didn’t move, just lay there in between getting up and laying on his girlfriend’s stomach. “Ben, come back up here,” she whispered after a while. He stretched back out and put his head on her chest. “It’s going to be ok.” Ben groaned in response.

“We’ll see how you feel when you find your first grey hair,” he grumbled and she just laughed.

“It’s funny you think I haven’t,” she said, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Well I’ve never seen any,” Ben grumbled and laughed harder.

“That’s because I _dye_ my hair, you boob!” She chortled. “You know this! You’ve bought me hair dye before!” Ben blushed a little.

“Oh, right,” he said sheepishly, and Rey just shook her head. A few minutes later, when Rey had almost dropped off to sleep, Ben whispered,” Hey, Rey?”

“What Ben?” She groused. “I have to be up early in the morning.” Ben shook his head.

“Nevermind,” he said in a small voice and Rey sighed.

“Get up,” she said and pushed him up a little when he didn’t move. “Up, up, up!” She said and he moved so she could sit up and turn on the light over their bedside table. “Do you want to talk about this? Because I really think you do.” Ben stared at the ceiling saying nothing. “Ok, I’m going to sleep then, goodnight,” she said and leaned over to turn the light off, but still laying down and staring at the ceiling, Ben grabbed her other hand.

“It’s just- I’ve spent so much of my life _actively_ wanting to die, but now I have you, and I _don’t want_ \- I- I want to be with you- But this is a sign. Nothing is permanent. Everything fades,” he said. Rey leaned over and kissed his eyebrow.

“Hey, I’m not going anywhere,” she whispered. Ben closed his eyes and took a deep breath. She scooted down next to him leaving the light on. “I love you, Ben.”

“I love you, too, Rey,” he whispered and rolled onto his side to look at her. He brushed some hair out of her face. “You are so wonderful.” He kissed her gently and she just nodded, yawning a little.

“Let’s go to sleep,” she whispered, letting herself be crushed up against him.

“God I love the way you smell,” he said and leaned over her to turn off the lights. They fell asleep quickly.

***

Heart racing, Ben woke up a few hours later drenched in sweat with a dry mouth. Rey lay snoring on her side, butt pushed towards him as she hugged her pillow to herself, and Ben wondered, once again, how anyone could be comfortable sleeping at a 90° angle. He got up and walked to the door tugging his underwear out of his butt wishing he could understand why he bought the underwear that said it wouldn’t ride up, _if the fuckers still rode up_. He went to the bathroom, and without turning on the lights or closing the door, he peed, washed his hands, and splashed some cold water on his face.

“Ben?” Rey called from the bedroom.

“Just getting something to drink,” he called back. He went to the kitchen and got a cold water bottle out of the fridge, and drank some on the way back to the bedroom. Rey had straightened out but was laying in the middle of the bed. “Scoot over,” he said but she didn’t move. He put the cold bottle to her outer thigh, and she yelped rolling away.

“You have betrayed me,” she whined. Ben sat the water on the nightstand beside him before laying down. Almost immediately, Rey started snoring again. Ben curled up behind her and kissed the back of her neck and she tried to say something, but it turned into a loud snore, and Ben just shushed her.

His thoughts wandered back to the dream that woke him, and he shuddered a little. He didn’t know that he would ever get used to the dreams where he lost Rey. Sometimes she left him, others she died or was taken, but it all ended the same: he was alone. Rey snorted again, and Ben smirked a little and realized all that mattered in that moment was Rey was safe and healthy, lying next to him, loving him, trusting him, and that would have to be enough.


End file.
